Guitar Hero
| accessdate= 2015-02-25}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD |Altersfreigabe = 40px |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = Guitar Hero II}} Allgemein Guitar Hero ist das erste einer sehr erfolgreichen und beliebten Spieleserie, welche erst in den letzten Jahren durch Spiele wie Rockband eine geringe Konkurrenz bekommen hat. Dieses Spiel wurde bis Ende des Jahres 2005 entwickelt und für die PlayStation 2 herausgebracht. Es gibt hier einen Single- sowie einen Multiplayer-Modus. Es geht in diesem Musik-Spiel darum, bei diversen Songs so gut zu spielen wie möglich, d.h. man sollte alle Noten treffen. Wie werden Noten gespielt? right|250px Wenn die Noten in Form von kleinen Punkten auf dem Bildschirm auf den Spieler zukommen, muss dieser die Taste auf dem Gitarren-Controller mit der gleichen Farbe und den Anschlagschalter nach unten oder nach oben drücken. Man erkennt, dass die Note getroffen wurde, wenn Flammen aufsteigen (siehe Bild). Desweiteren gibt es noch andere Arten von Noten, welche schwieriger zu spielen sind. So gibt es zum Beispiel die sogenannten Akkorde, bei denen man zwei oder mehrere Noten gleichzeitig spielen muss. Oder man muss sehr viele Noten hintereindander spielen. Schwierigkeitsstufen Allgemein gibt es in jedem Spiel der Guitar Hero-Reihe fünf Schwierigkeitsstufen: * Neuling Die leichteste Schwierigkeitsstufe, für totale Anfänger zu empfehlen. * Leicht Nächsthöhere Schwierigkeitsstufe, kaum von "Neuling" zu unterscheiden. * Mittel Diese Schwierigkeitsstufe ist für Anfänger, die bereits etwas mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Guitar Hero haben, empfehlenswert. * Schwer Nur für geübte Spieler. Ab hier wird auch die orangefarbene Taste gespielt. * Profi Nur für echte Profis an der Gitarre Bei jeder dieser Schwierigkeitsstufen wird mit einer Steigerung auch die Geschwindigkeit größer. Cheats Bei den meisten Guitar Hero-Games gibt es im Hauptmenü ein eigenes Cheat-Menü, wo man die Cheats eingeben kann und so bestimmte Dinge freischalten kann, z.B. Hyperspeed, wodurch die Geschwindigkeit nochmal gesteigert wird. Laden Mit dem virtuellen Geld, welches man bei seinen Auftritten sammelt, kann man im Laden diverse Dinge wie Ausrüstungsgegenstände oder Outfits kaufen. } |state = collapsed |group1=Opening Licks |abbr1=Opening Licks |list1= * „I Love Rock 'n' Roll“ - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts * „I Wanna Be Sedated“ - The Ramones * „Thunder Kiss '65“ - White Zombie * „Smoke on the Water“ - Deep Purple * „Infected“ - Bad Religion |group2=Axe-Grinders |abbr2=Axe-Grinders |list2= * „Iron Man“ - Black Sabbath * „More Than a Feeling“ - Boston * „You've Got Another Thing Comin'“ - Judas Priest * „Take Me Out“ - Franz Ferdinand * „Sharp Dressed Man“ - ZZ Top |group3=Trash and Burn |abbr3=Trash and Burn |list3= * „Killer Queen“ - Queen * „Hey You“ - The Exies * „Stellar“ - Incubus * „Heart Full of Black“ - Burning Brides * „Symphony of Destruction“ - Megadeth |group4=Return of the Shred |abbr4=Return of the Shred |list4= * „Ziggy Stardust“ - David Bowie * „Fat Lip“ - Sum 41 * „Cochise“ - Audislave * „Take It Off“ - The Donnas * „Unsung“ - Helmet |group5=Fret-Burners |abbr5=Fret-Burners |list5= * „Spanish Castle Magic“ - Jimi Hendrix * „Higher Ground“ - Red Hot Chili Peppers * „No One Knows“ - Queens of the Stone Age]] * „Ace of Spades“ - Motörhead * „Crossroads“ - Cream |'6. Face-Melters' * „Godzilla“ - Blue Öyster Cult * „Texas Flood“ - Stevie Ray Vaughan * „Frankenstein“ - The Edgar Winter Group * „Cowboys from Hell“ - Pantera * „Bark at the Moon“ - Ozzy Osbourne }} } |state = collapsed |group1= |abrr1= |list1= * „Fire It Up“ - Black Label Society * „Cheat on the Church“ - Graveyard BBQ * „Caveman Rejoice“ - The Bags * „Eureka, I've Found Love“ - The Upper Crust * „All of Thi“ - Shaimus * „Behind The Mask“ - Anarchy Club * „The Breaking Wheel“ - Artillery * „Callout“ - The Acro-brats * „Decontrol“ - Drist * „Even Rats“ - The Slip * „Farewell Myth“ - Made in Mexico * „Fly on the Wall“ - Din * „Get Ready 2 Rokk“ - Freezepop * „Guitar Hero“ - Monkey Steals The Peach * „Hey“ - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives * „Sail Your Ship By“ - Count Zero * „Story of My Love“ - The Model Sons }} Links Quellen Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Guitar Hero Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:Musikspiel